


Guitar

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [7]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: When a patient starts to play their guitar in the hospital Neil learns something new about Claire.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every who commented on the last fic, I'm glad you enjoyed it.
> 
> For this fic I chose guitar which was suggested by Bee31 and Dodge1989. Hope you all like it and don't forget to leave a suggestion for H!

"Our patient today is 18 year old Michael Dayes," Neil said to Morgan and Claire as he handed them the boys file, "he has a tumour on one of his kidneys which we will be removing today," they walked in to their patients room and greeted him.

"So what time will you be cutting me open?" Michael asked the doctors.

"Your surgery is scheduled for 4 o'clock," Claire replied.

"Sweet, so do I have time to play my guitar for a bit?" He asked, gesturing to the case that was the other side of the room. His mother sighed next to him.

"Michael, you can't just play your guitar everywhere you go," she said, "I still don't see why you bought it with you."

"Well I'm not going to become rich and famous if I don't show of my talent," he replied, "Michael Dayes, musical genius," he said dramatically, "remember the name ladies," he winked to Morgan and Claire.

"We'd love to hear you play Michael," Claire said. The young man stood up and carefully took the instrument out of the case. He sat on the bed and started to play. He played them a few songs and the doctors applauded him when he finished and put his guitar down next to him.

"That was amazing," Morgan said, "hey Claire, don't you play guitar as well?" Claire blushed as everybody in the room looked at her.

"Yeah," she replied simply.

"I bet you can sing as well," Michael said, "you look like a singer."

"Occasionally, but not in front of people," she laughed. Michael suddenly picked up his guitar and held it out to the young resident.

"Well how's your chance to show everyone what you got," he said to her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Claire replied, "we've got to go see some more patients before your surgery."

"We've got time," Neil said, flashing her his signature smile that makes her heart melt. She sighed heavily and grabbed the guitar. She perched on the edge of the bed and began to play 'a thousand years' by Christina Perri. Her voice was shaky with nerves to begin with but soon she got into it and sounded more confident than any of them had seen her. As her fingers danced over the strings everyone in the room was silent, transfixed with how beautifully she played and how angelic her voice was. After she'd finished nobody spoke, they all just looked at her until Michael started clapping.

"Bravo!" He cheered, "that was incredible, how have you not got a record deal?"

"Because I don't want to be famous," she replied, handing the guitar back to their patient before standing up. She looked over at Neil who was staring at her with pure love in his eyes. She smiled at him and brushed her hair behind her ear and he shook himself out of his trance before turning back to Michael.

"Dr's Browne and Reznick will be back later to prep you for surgery," he said and all three surgeons left the room.

Michaels surgery went well and Claire and Morgan went to the residents lounge whilst Neil went to update Audrey on how the surgery went. 

When he headed back to his office he noticed that Claire was alone in the residents lounge.

"You been ditched?" He asked smiling from the doorway. Claire looked up to him and smiled.

"The others have gone to the bar," she said.

"You didn't want to join them?"

"Nope," she replied, "I wanted to spend the evening with you."

"Well we'll have to spend it at yours," he said, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her, "because I bet you have a guitar in your apartment and after your performance earlier, I definitely need to hear more," he kissed her quickly and she giggled.

"Neil, we're going to get caught if you keep doing that," she said.

"It's fine, nobody's around," he smiled but removed his arms from her, "we better get going then Dr Browne," he stepped back and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you Dr Melendez," she replied stepping past him.

Back at Claire's apartment she headed over to her bedroom as Neil went through to her living room, settling down on the couch. A few minutes later she emerged from the room carrying her guitar.

"If I've had to show you my singing voice today then I've got a hear yours," she said with a grin.

"Trust me you don't want to hear that," he laughed.

"Oh no I definitely do," she sat down next to him before leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Well you can be very persuasive, I'll give you that," he said when she pulled back, "so what song do you have in mind?" She thought for a minute before she started to pick the strings. He immediately recognised the tune as 'hero' by Enrique Iglesias. He began singing, slightly out of tune, and soon Claire joined in. Once the song was over they laughed together about how sappy it was.

"I thought you weren't a romantic," Neil teased, putting an arm around her shoulder as she put the guitar down.

"I'm not," Claire argued.

"So duetting a love song with me isn't some mushy, romantic thing?" He asked with a laugh. Claire didn't reply to this just chuckled before leaning in to his side. They stayed like this for a little while before Claire spoke.

"You know you're voice weren't too bad," she said, "at least not compared to a dying cat," Neil laughed at this.

"Thanks, I was thinking of being a singer if this whole surgery thing didn't work out," he replied sarcastically before quickly turning on Claire and tickling her, "although I'm a bit hurt about the dying cat part," Claire squealed as he did this, struggling to get out of his grasp and eventually ended up under him. He stopped tickling her and instead leaned over her kissing her gently. The kiss soon deepened and Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, Neil carefully stood up, with her still in his arms, and lifted her through to the bedroom. 

They had a night filled with passion and lust as they explored each other's bodies until early hours of the morning when they finally laid in bed, wrapped in each other's arms and fell asleep, both dreaming of their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for H!


End file.
